


A Matter of Service

by dream56



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Consentacles, Fivesome, Manhandla, Milking, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unnamed Soldiers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream56/pseuds/dream56
Summary: Four Hyrulean Soldiers are tasked with battling a Manhandla. The best strategy? Satisfaction.





	A Matter of Service

“Cadets,” the Captain said, “I have an extra special mission for you.” He and the four knights-in-training stood at the entrance of an empty training field. The first cadet looked around nervously.

“M-mission, sir?” he asked. “I-is it another ex-exercise?”

Their Captain grinned beneath his visor. “Yes, cadet, you could call it that. You four were specially selected for your prowess, your courage, and your skill.”

The other three cadets glanced at the first one, deeming there to be an error in their Captain’s system of judgment. The third cadet stepped forward, raising a fist.

“You made the right choice, sir! You won’t find a better group of soldiers anywhere in Hyrule!” He meant himself.

“That’s what I like to hear, cadet!” their commander said. He drew himself up and swung his arm inward. “All right then you four, let’s go.”

He led them near the center of the field, past makeshift barricades, crude metal sheeting studded with arrow shafts. The grass had grown up here and there in tall tufts. The Captain stopped short of the center and faced his trainees.

“Ready, cadets?”

They braced themselves, staggering their stances and bending their arms. They pooled their bravery for whatever task their commander had for them. The Army of Hyrule would consider itself _lucky_ to have such stalwart soldiers after its leaders saw the heroics they were about to display! The Captain raised his arms and clapped his hands.

The ground broke violently behind him, showering the group with dirt and grass. At once the air seemed filled with debris. An enormous creature surfaced from beneath the soil, its height dwarfing the defensive stand-behinds and those that might have wished at that moment to use them. The cadets all stepped backwards, except the first who tripped on his feet and fell over. Their Captain laughed loud.

“Come on boys! Don’t tell me you’re scared! Here’s your challenge! Get to it. Satisfy the manhandla!”

“ _Manhandla?_ ” the second cadet asked. “You mean that horrible thing we all fought before at that evil sorceress’s temple?”

“Mm-hm,” the Captain nodded.

The third cadet, who had just managed to stop his knees from shaking, waved his arms around. “Are you _crazy,_ sir? I saw that thing take out a whole battalion and you’re telling me you want the _four_ of us to _fight_ it? We’ll be ripped to shreds!”

“Nonsense,” their commander said and chuckled. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the creature slowly scuttling around behind him. “Have you four even looked at this thing? It’s completely harmless!”

As it happened, the eruption of earth before had distracted the group from what had actually emerged from it. Giving the manhandla their full attention, each made a noise of surprise. The manhandla’s rotund glossy body was smoother, rounder, not as sharp or intimidating. _No thorns. No spikes._ One of its bobbing heads opened its mouth. _No teeth_. Even the metallic purple sheen had softened some, gleaming a rosier pink.

“B-but, what h-happened to it? It was so dangerous…”

“ _Was_ , cadet,” their Captain said, “ _was._ Without that sorceress around or that evil green man, this beast is pretty much harmless. We made sure of that too. After we captured it, some of Hyrule’s finest magicians did some work on it.”

He trotted over to the manhandla and the cadets caught their breath. The Captain tickled under the edge of one head’s big jaw, drawing his gauntlet-clad hand back and forth below its lip. The receiving head preened and moved in the direction of the Captain’s caress. The other three heads nuzzled his shoulders, hoping for some attention. The Captain gave a great big laugh.

“See boys? Perfectly harmless! The thing’s even changed its diet, just liquids now, no meat! You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

The cadets hesitated (and the left-most cadet picked himself up). Each felt their muscles tense, felt as though they needed to get some air, wondered what on _earth_ kind of skills qualified them for _this_ mission. The third cadet’s feet began to sweat, not that he’d mention it though, since of course he was the _brave_ one.

“Well, cadets,” the Captain said, patting the head he’d been tickling, “any questions?”

“Yeah,” the fourth cadet spoke up, “what are we supposed to do? If we’re not killing it, then why are we even here?”

His fellow junior knights turned to their Captain. Their Captain crossed his arms. The manhandla nudged his back.

“Glad you asked that, cadet. You’re here to _feed_ it, obviously.”

“ _Feed_?”

“Yes, feed. Liquid only diet, remember? Water won’t cut it with this big bumbler. It needs nutrients, protein. Easiest way to get that is with your help.”

“O-our?”

“Yep.”

“And how _exactly_ ,” the third cadet asked, “do you expect us to feed that thing? We don’t have pails of milk sitting around, _sir_.”

The Captain slapped his hip a couple times. “Let’s just say you won’t have to do much work cadet. When our magicians started working with this thing, they found it had some hidden talents just waiting to use. But you’ll see that soon enough. All right all of you, rank and file, line up!”

The cadets followed orders, standing straight, backs erect, their nervousness lodged in their stomachs. The Captain strode off to the side, out from between his charges and the manhandla, and barked orders.

“You on the right, step further to the right. Yes, more space between you two in the middle. You on the left, no, never mind, you’re fine. Now cadets, are you ready?”

For the second time the cadets braced themselves. They clinked their armor. They clenched their fists. They hoped they’d survive whatever was to come.

“Okay cadets, _drop your pants!”_

“ _What?”_ The third cadet’s voice cracked.

“Drop’em! You four are going to feed the manhandla, remember? How else are you going to do it?”

“Y-you mean…you mean you w-want us to let…to let it?”

“Yes! Loves every helping it can get! Now come on, come on! This beast is hungry! Don’t keep it waiting!”

Nobody breathed for a moment but then the third cadet, die-hard as always, shoved his hands into his waist-belt. “Fuck it,” he said and in a few clinks of unbuckling let his pants fall to his feet.

The other cadets watched, first to gauge the manhandla’s reaction, second to size up their comrade who they expected to be a bit bigger honestly the way he talked. The third cadet breathed rapidly. The manhandla drew forward, curious.

One head put its snout right against the third cadet’s crotch. It nosed about, bumping against the fine ridges of the cadet’s pelvis, the dark hair and finally his penis. Once sensing what was before it, the manhandla gave a shrill pleased sound and nuzzled forward, its affection almost knocking the cadet over. He put his hands on top of its head to keep his balance.

The head’s lips parted and its long red tongue eased out, a foot of it, more, and began curling around, lazily exploring the exposed area of the third cadet’s thighs, his hips, his balls and soft cock. Everywhere its tongue traveled, a residue began heating on his skin. When the tongue gently lifted the heaviness of his balls, he could feel fire starting to ache in them.

“ _Captain…_ ” His breath was hoarse and bubbled out.

“Not to worry, cadet! The mouths are full of aphrodisiac, not poisonous in the least.”

Whether toxic or not, the third cadet found little time to worry. The manhandla’s bright red tongue swiveled around his cock, its tongue-tip pocketing itself in the cadet’s foreskin. The cadet’s penis hardened, filled out, bobbed. In a second, the tongue spiraled around it, drew itself off, began lazily lapping against it, pulling yet more and more stiffness into its reddening length. The cadet’s eyes watered.

The manhandla shot its head forward and engulfed the third cadet’s cock, its soft mouth hot and dripping with concentrated pleasure-potencies. Its scarlet tongue kept circling inside its mouth. The brazen knight-in-training gave a little “ _uhn_ ” and bent over the manhandla’s head, his knees shaking again.

“ _Fffuuck…”_ he said.

The other three cadets felt their mouths moisten and their pants tighten. The first cadet, his arms shaking, hastily undid his belt and thrust his tights below his knees. Instantly the furthest left head came to explore his lower body, just as its sibling had examined the third cadet’s. Its long winding tongue slid out and lathed the cadet down, tracing the ridges of his pelvis, dipping around his stomach, then lifting each testicle and letting it fall back against his thighs, each time coated with more fiery juice from the manhandla’s jaws.

Though smaller than the third cadet, the first cadet’s penis got equal treatment. The manhandla’s tongue rippled along the full covered length of his cock, swiveling around the base, so that with every wave that traveled to the tip of its tongue, the cadet’s cock-head peeked from his foreskin. The first cadet covered his face where a massive blush was forming.

“Y-you _guys_ ,” he said, “t-this…this is _amazing_.”

Hesitant until then, the cautious second cadet and quiet fourth stripped their legs bare and displayed their considerable offerings, by then already swinging to attention. The two remaining heads honed in and sniffed gently against the pair of cadet packages. The Captain leaned against a far stone wall and grinned at them.

The second head played with the second cadet’s cock, bouncing it on its tongue. The cadet’s heavy dick slapped against the tongue as it fell and was bounced up again. The manhandla stuck more of its tongue out to accommodate, switching to dribbling the cadet’s dick downwards, smacking the long, cut length with its wide, wet muscle. All the time, the manhandla’s layers of heating slime trickled against the second cadet’s pubis, soaking the hair, eventually dripping off his balls. He rolled his eyes back.

The fourth head, like the cadet it concentrated on, was less playful and more to the point. It had channeled its tongue and sheathed his penis repeatedly, sliding the hollow heated tunnel in fast jabs along the fourth cadet’s cock. He bit his lip. He persevered. He reached down and gripped the tongue around his dick, pumping it around him. The manhandla didn’t seem to mind, but wiggled vibrations through its tongue, adding sensations.

The fourth cadet’s hand burned and he released the manhandla’s tongue. It resumed its job. It plied its crimson muscle around the cadet’s astonishing girth, cradling its circumference and thrusting onto it. The fourth cadet almost imagined his cock becoming a tireless sword too ready for battle, whipping out of its sheath then being pulled back in.

The manhandla’s heads were all busy: heartily slurping up each of the four shafts, its saliva making every slip of the tongue a pleasurable one, every lap and lick a luxury, every dive and dip of the manhandla’s lips a thread of fire melting the golden resistance the troops had buried in them so that with each passing moment, they felt less need to keep their moans suppressed, to keep their tongues from lolling and their hips from thrusting. The manhandla worked them down. Once all four heads were active, they synchronized.

While each kept its own style of slurping, the manhandla’s heads began to bob more vigorously, with more force, fellating with a mission. The third cadet slapped his manhandla head eagerly, still bent over it. “ _Fucking awesssome man…”_

“U-uh, g- _guys_?!”

Everyone looked at the first cadet who was staring at his feet. The manhandla, busy applying its oral talents, had also sprouted tendrils from its underside. The slippery, rope-like vines had snaked up to the cadets and were ready to supply supplementary pleasures. It was another gift the manhandla intended to dispense.

A tendril coiled up the first cadet’s leg; then off-shoots moved into his pants, moved down his pant legs, nestled into his shoes, caressed his feet. Another set of shoots moved upwards, tender small buds sprouting out as they traveled up under the cadet’s shirt, pushing onto his nipples, the opening buds like suction cups, squeezing themselves on and massaging the circles of flesh.

One last set of runners concentrated on a place much in the same neighborhood as the manhandla’s head, sending its feelers up around the first cadet’s crotch, wrapping a thin coil around his balls and extending the slipperiest tendril up between his butt cheeks. At first it teased, waving gently against his hole. Then it pushed its way in, slime sliding around it, in and out and in, taking a moment to locate its target. It sought and found the nest of ecstasy in the first cadet’s ass.

In similar ways, identical rods of plant life found their way around and into the other three cadets, thrusting into them as they thrust into the manhandla’s mouths. Their nipples were pinched under the plant caps; their balls were constantly jostled; and a moan was never quite out of their mouths.

“T-this is…th-this is…” the first cadet stuttered. A squeak escaped him as the hungry tendril below lanced his prostate.

“Incredible,” the second cadet finished, taking the services with better control. The fourth cadet grunted agreement, still keeping his hips mobile in spite of the vines arching around him, twisting around his toes, twining around the base of his cock, every spire alive with a current of energy.

“I don’t _ever_ want this to _end_ ,” the third cadet said, his words breathy. “ _So fucking grea-uahhn”_ — a sharp pull against his nipples cut him off.

“Well cadets!” their Captain shouted from his distance, startling the cadets (they’d completely forgotten about him), “not so scared now, are you? What do you think of the manhandla now?”

The first cadet’s voice sang out higher pitched. “C-can w-we…can we _ohh_ do this ag-gain?”

The Captain laughed. “Of course, cadet! You guys were the test trial so now we can be sure this will be a popular hangout. You’ll probably have to sign up for a waiting list, ha! This manhandla’s going to get all it can eat!”

“Captain,” the second cadet called. “About that…I don’t feel like I’m going to…you know, going to _release_ any time soon…is that normal?”

“Perfectly normal,” their commander answered. “This beast can keep you edging all day if it wants to, have you wanting to cum like a rocket for hours. That’s what’s in its spit. Of course…” the Captain strode forward and patted the manhandla’s side, “we can’t have you four hanging around here all day. A good growing monster needs several meals a day.”

He gave a fierce whistle and clapped his hands. “Okay buddy, _finish ‘em off!_ ”

The feeling changed immediately as the manhandla followed orders. The inside of its mouths grew hotter, wetter, the pressure more powerful. The tendrils ratcheted up their pace. Where there had been fire, now there was electricity, surges of it building in the boys, bubbling up in their balls, blistering in their hips. Their breaths rushed and their ears roared.

The first cadet came less than a minute later, his face moony and dazed. The third cadet came next, a loud syllable “ _fff_ ”ing on his bottom lip. The second cadet covered his mouth with both hands and let the manhandla tendrils control his hips, knocking them in and out of their owner’s mouth as he came. The fourth and final cadet chose when he came and grunted several times, savagely thrusting into the monster’s maw.

Their knees all would have buckled had the vines not held them up and in place. Their chests all whipped up and down as they came, each spurting a thick, rich stream of cum into the manhandla’s jaws, each hungry mouth soaking it up and swallowing it down.

Rushes and layers of pleasure, like different colors, continued to pour through the cadets’ bodies, no doubt induced partly by the manhandla saliva. Each wave of heat brought another surprise splort of cum spilling out of their cocks as the manhandla kept milking them, sucking their softening cocks for every last precious drop of meaty, pearly seed. Long after the manhandla had retracted its tendrils, unlatched from their nipples, pulled out of each of their asses with a _shplickt_ , and rolled back up out of their boots and pants and uncircled their balls, its ravenous maw still fed upon their cum tunnels, one head even holding the third cadet up after he’d fallen onto it.

The manhandla at last released them, nudging each bone-dry soldier backwards so they plopped onto the ground behind them. The grass was soft and tickled their asses, one or two sprigs poking their balls. The Captain patted the manhandla again as it retreated further away, presumably to digest its newly acquired cache of cum. He laughed uproariously.

“Well, cadets? I’d say that was a mission accomplished. What do you think?”

The first cadet held a shaky thumbs-up. The Captain kept laughing and his voice was pleasant noise for the exhausted knights. They could have napped there, huddled in a pile together, their parts still exposed, their tights around their ankles. Their commander shook his head, stood akimbo and spoke loudly.

“Come on all of you, to the baths. You all still have training to do and we have another batch of soldiers coming to feed Loverub over there.”

“ _Loverub_?” the third cadet asked.

“Yep. I call it that. Isn’t it sweet?” The Captain spoke with pride befitting a pet’s master.

“It’s appropriate,” the second cadet answered. The fourth cadet hummed in agreement.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trade story for accidentalcream.


End file.
